This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of the proposed research is to study the potential anatomic and metabolic changes in the developing human nervous system associated with prenatal methamphetamine (MA) exposure, and the relationship of these changes to measurable alterations in child behavior and development in the preschool period. Preliminary studies suggest that prenatal MA exposure is associated with alterations in the volume and biochemical composition of specific CNS regions, and with disordered attention and verbal memory. The specific aims of the proposal are: (1) to identify the effects of prenatal MA exposure on CNS structure and metabolism in three-year-old children, and (2) to examine the relationship between prenatal MA exposure, CNS structure and metabolism, and two cognitive domains, attention and arousal/self-regulation, assessed at 2 and 3 years of age.